


Watch Out for Fey Stones

by CJRed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mirror magic, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJRed/pseuds/CJRed
Summary: Draco comes with a present for his fiancee, Luna, that instead ends up changing the fates of Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy.





	Watch Out for Fey Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my alpha, who must remain nameless for now, for all of her help.

Hermione sat in the comfortable sitting room at the Malfoys’ French Chateau and gave a fond smile to Luna Lovegood, who next weekend, would become Luna Malfoy. Draco was sitting with her, and she was slightly amazed at the transformation Luna had managed to perform upon the young man’s personality. He was most definitely besotted and, to her, almost pleasant.

Luna was currently thanking him for some type of mirror surrounded by a series of stones that Draco had gotten her from town earlier in the day. The elves had carefully unwrapped it and set it up as a surprise.

“What does this mirror do again, Malfoy?”

Draco lazily looked over at her and smirked. “It’s a soul mirror, Granger.”

Hermione snorted at that and took another sip of her wine.

“They are very rare,” Luna said dreamily, looking over at the mirror which was propped on a bookshelf.

“Indeed,” Lucius said with his lazy deep voice.

Hermione shook her head, assessing the mirror with a small smirk, “Well, go have a look Luna. Perhaps you will see Neville and not have to marry this one this weekend.”

Draco sat up affronted. “Hey! Get stuffed Granger!”

“Language, son. If your mother was alive she would hex you for treating a guest with such disrespect.”

Hermione smiled serenely and sent a wandless stinging hex at the prat, who jumped and turned to glare at her. “Dammit, Granger!”

She shrugged, winking at Lucius, “In honour of your mother who I admired greatly.”

Draco was rubbing his stomach and still miffed. “Well, you aren’t my bloody guest!”

“Draco, manners,” Lucius said, his tone hard.

Luna moved her hand, soothing her fiancé, eyes flashing with mirth. “We are guests here, Draco. She lives here, not us.”

Hermione raised her glass at her friend and sat back to watch Draco turn red with indignation. A year ago, Lucius had graciously offered her a wing in the large chateau all to herself when he learned she would be studying for her Arithmancy Mastery in Paris. She really had no idea why she agreed, but she was happy that she had.

Five years after the war Lucius was night and day to the broken wizard she had seen immediately following the war. He had retreated to France after his wife had passed away that first year. Hermione had not known what to expect in the first week, however, Lucius was gracious, engaging, and terribly witty. She had in fact formed a strong friendship with the man, much to everyone’s surprise.

Draco was still mumbling, “…who studies for three masteries I ask you?”

Wide-eyed, Luna looked at him. “Hermione, of course.”

“The pursuit of knowledge is to be commended son.” Lucius chuckled.

Tilting her head at the elder Malfoy, Hermione said, “Thank you, Lucius.”

“Why is he Lucius and I am still Malfoy?” Draco asked the room.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and then smiled at her friend. “Luna, you better check the mirror. I think he is infested with Nargles. Terrible match really.”

Frowning at her friend for a moment, Luna then looked at Draco, who was glaring at Hermione. “No, he is the one for me,” Luna said after a moment of smiling at her fiancé, who smirked at Hermione and leaned over to kiss the wispy blonde next to him,  radiantly dressed in bubblegum pink robes.

A soft sigh escaped Hermione, and she couldn’t help the small smile playing at her lips as she watched the couple. When she turned to look at Lucius he had a far away look in his eyes, and she figured he must be thinking of his late wife.

Finally, Luna stopped cuddling her fiancé and turned back to her friend. “Hermione, you should look.”

Hermione shook her head, but then caught the sneer on Draco’s face and glared at him. “What?”

“You’re too afraid to do it. Worried you will see Weasel King?”

Hermione sent off another hex that Draco deflected with a smug look.

“Go on, aren’t you the Gryffindor?” Draco goaded.

She knew she probably shouldn’t fall for such a juvenile taunt, but it was rather effective. She stood up, setting down her wine glass with a bit more force than was necessary, and marched over to the mirror - tossing a defiant look at Draco who was now grinning with glee.

“One hundred galleons says she sees a Weasley,” Draco said loudly to his father.

“She won’t see a Weasley,” Luna said serenely.

Hermione paused as she got close to the mirror, which was foggy now that she was looking at it. A chill moved up her spine, and Hermione realized it was magic. Seemingly of their own accord, her feet moved her forward, and she watched as through the mist a face appeared. Her loud gasp of shock cut short Draco’s taunts as she started to shake.

Luna sat, still utterly calm. “See, not a Weasley.”

“What the fuck is my father doing in that mirror!” Draco yelled just as Hermione fainted, only to be caught right before she hit the floor by the very man she saw in the mirror.

 

When Hermione next opened her eyes it was to find a worried Lucius moving his wand over her. Luna was smoothing her hand over Hermione’s curls, tamer than they had been in her youth but still wild.

“I- I saw you,” Hermione said stupidly, reaching up and grabbing Lucius by the hand.

Something flashed in Lucius’ eyes as he frowned at her, before he stood up and marched over to the mirror.

“Is it broken then?” Draco said walking over with his father. “It was wrapped in the store, so I haven’t examined it.”

Lucius was studying the mirror, standing off to the side as he did so. Through her light-headedness Hermione realised he was checking it for hexes.

“No- no it seems fine,” Lucius said, his tone wary.

“Draco, you look.” In a dreamy voice, Luna urged Draco to the fore. “It’s perfectly safe.”

Draco glanced back over at his fiancé and then looked to his father who gestured him forward.

Confidently, Draco stepped in front of the mirror and Hermione watched as the fog swirled, but she couldn’t see the face from her position.

After just a moment Draco let out a shocked grunt.

“Who do you see?” Hermione asked sitting up and trying to get a good position to see the mirror.

“Luna, I see Luna,” Draco said in awe. “So, how in Merlin’s name are you seeing my father?”

Hermione whipped her head around to Luna, who was nodding and waving at the elder Malfoy. “You now, Lucius.”

Lucius looked over at Hermione, his face unreadable, and then stepped in front of the mirror. Hermione waited with bated breath as the fog swirled and then let out a loud gasp as Draco cursed.

There she was, smiling back from the mirror.

Draco looked between his father and her a few times his face pale.

“Bloody hell,” Draco muttered.

Hermione felt as if she couldn’t breathe as she stared at herself looking back from the mirror at Lucius.

When Lucius finally turned around, she felt faint again. His pupils had blown wide and he was staring at her in a way that no man had ever stared at her before.

“I think, Hermione and I might need some time to speak alone.”

Hermione almost threw herself in Luna’s arms as the other witch stood up to quickly walk over and pull her still sputtering fiancé out of the room. Even as she tugged him away, Draco continued to cast looks between his father and his old childhood nemesis.

 

 

“Are you sure it is not a trick?” Hermione asked breathlessly, once the door shut behind Luna and Draco.

Lucius waved her forward. “You should check it. You do have the Mastery in Charms and Ancient Runes, after all.”

Hermione bit her lip and hesitantly stood up again, walking towards the mirror; but careful not to step in front of it. From the side, she moved her wand, studying the runes that all her charms revealed.

After a good fifteen minutes, she let out a long breath and looked up at Lucius who was towering over her, watching her with soft blue/grey eyes.

“I- well nothing seems amiss. But, perhaps the mirror does not do what Draco thought it did.”

Lucius studied her for a moment longer and then walked away, moving to one of the taller bookcases in the study and pulling down a large, very old book, that seemed to have gold pages.

“Are you familiar with Fey heart stones, Hermione?”

Squinting in thought, Hermione had to admit she was not. “No, I know that they are very rare, but nothing besides that. Is that what these stones are around the mirror?”

Lucius hummed, “Hmm, yes.”

She watched him, her stomach fluttering as he carefully flipped through the delicate pages of the book before he stopped and nodded.  Walking back towards her, he offered the book, which she took gently, looking at him curiously.

“There is a picture of the stones with a description of their magic,” he said, his voice low.

The golden page did, in fact, have a sketch of the very stones that surrounded the mirror, Hermione found when she looked down. The book contained a brief summary of the stone – she read it three times before she looked up at Lucius Malfoy, who was still watching her.

“When correctly aligned with a mirror, it shows your soul’s true match.”

“Yes, it does.”

“But, that would mean I am- that you are-” she started shaking and was grateful he took the book away from her, setting it down next to the mirror. “But, Narcissa, you loved Narcissa,” she finally said quietly, her stomach twisting in knots.

Reaching up to touch her cheek gently, Lucius nodded. “Do you think we only have one soul mate our whole lives? I can not tell you if Narcissa was mine, but I did indeed love her. She gave me my son, and stood by my side in my darkest times. But, the mirror does not lie, Hermione. You are who my soul speaks to now, and I find myself perfectly happy with that revelation. Are you telling me that you have felt nothing for me besides friendship over the last year?”

Hermione flushed and sucked her bottom lip, suddenly very nervous. “No.”

“No, you have not felt anything, or no, you will not say that you have?”

“I- I feel something,” she said hesitantly looking back up at him and getting lost in his direct gaze. “And not just friendship.”

“So have I, Hermione,” he said in a deep whisper, before he pulled her to him and did something she had secretly been dreaming about for months.

The kiss was sweet, like a soft summer breeze. She felt his magic move over her, caress her as his hands tangled in her long curly hair.

Moaning she wrapped herself around him.

She was lost, completely lost in the sensations he created just with his lips.

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away breathing hard and his large hands framed her face. They stared into one another’s eyes, and she could see that his pupils were blown wide with desire, as hers probably were.

“What do we do?” she finally asked.

Lucius smiled at her and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. “It would appear I am without an escort to a wedding this weekend,” he said huskily.

Hermione’s lips split into a large happy smile; she nipped his thumb causing his eyes to flash.

“Fancy that, I seem to be without an escort as well.”

The next kiss was a bit wild, and Hermione was sure she would never get her hair untangled. However, one must make concessions, she thought as he picked her up and swept her over to the large couch, still kissing her as he went.

 

 

“What are they doing in there?” Draco demanded looking over at the beautiful witch who was daintily eating a small cake.

Luna gave him a funny look and set her cake down. “Draco, if I have to explain that to you, I worry for our wedding night.”

Draco sucked in a breath and sank down into the chair behind him before he collapsed. “Bloody hell!”

“Language!” A portrait snapped at him.

Draco shook his head and called for an elf. He needed fire whiskey, a barrel of it.

 


End file.
